Vorlage:Erfolge Halo: MCC
}|collapsed|plain}} |title = Spielübergreifend |group1 = Kampagne |group2 = Mehrspieler |group3 = Sonstige |list1 = Dankey Kang • Die oberen 1 Prozent • Die Wächter kommen • Gejagte Jäger • Gruntageddon • Kriegsheld • LASA-Meister • Lebensgeschichte • Leckeres Hirn • Legende • Meister der Überlieferungen • Schädelthron • Schnitzeljagd • Spielverderber • Veteran • Völlig Banane • Vorbote der Rückgewinnung • Wenn's denn nur so einfach wäre • Wurmbezwinger Zombie-Abwehrer |list2 = Am Ast sägen • Anwärter • Feuergeschmiedet • Ganz oder gar nicht • Gehärtete Klinge • Kampferprobt • Kostprobe • Meisterschmied • Multiplayer-Champion • Ruhige Hand • Scharfschütze • Schlacht bei den Thermopylen • Schneller Finger am Abzug • Schreckensherrschaft • Showdown-Schnupperkurs • Spielmeister |list3 = Ach was, der Trödel? • Balahos meistgesuchter Verbrecher • Bei der Sache • Bonuslevel • Das Abenteuer beginnt • Der Gegnerhammer • Dranbleiben • Drei Tage wach • Ein Berg Orden • Ein Haufen Orden • Eine Handvoll Andenken • Eine Killion Mal Danke • Eine Kiste voll Orden • Fan der ersten Stunde • Hardcore-Zocker • Ich mach das schon • Kann's nicht sein lassen • Kein Kaugummi dabei • Langfristig • Medaillen-Master-Chief • Mysteriöser Erfolg • Nie genug • Nur ein Vorgeschmack • Ordenvervollständiger • Spiel mir das Spiel vom Tod • Topp, die Wette gilt • Überladen • Wir fangen gerade erst an • Wo bin ich? }} |list2 = }|H1=plain|#default=collapsed}} |title = Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft (Anniversary) |group1 = Kampagne |group2 = Missionspezifisch |group3 = Zeit und Punktzahl |group4 = Sammelobjekte |group5 = Sonstige |list1 = Pillar of Autumn • Halo • Truth and Reconciliation • Der schweigende Kartograph • Angriff auf den Kontrollraum • 343 Guilty Spark • Die Bibliothek • Doppelter Verrat • Keyes • Der Schlund • Grünschnabel • Geburt eines Spartans • Es gibt noch Helden • Lebende Legende • Auf die Brüderlichkeit • Bruderherz • Fraternité • Nicht aufzuhalten! • Schreckstarre • Vorher-Nachher • Wie guter Wein |list2 = Superschilde sind für Weicheier • Das steckst du lässig weg • Flugverbotszone • Fußgängerzone • Alles nach Plan … • Nahkampf • Pazifist • Brückenkopf • Wraith-Jäger • Das ist gerade passiert • Immer auf die Kleinen • Einfach liegen lassen • Noch was zu erledigen • Diese Seite nach oben |list3 = Das Schiff hat mir eh nicht gefallen • Hinterland • Sie können die Wahrheit gar nicht vertragen • Strandausflug • War's zu viel verlangt, den Lift zu nehmen? • Buddelblitz • TLDR • Etappentour • Scurtys Bodenwelle • Offenes Buffet • Apropos … • Pillar of Awesome • Gigantischer Hula-Hoop-Reifen • Sie können die Wahrheit echt nicht vertragen • Kartografiert • Vetro-Schlag • Elektroschrott • Lesesaal • Das war unausweichlich • Dickkopf • Sieht man zu lange in den Schlund … • Streber |list4 = Ankunft • Opfer • Splitter • Untätig • Anhalter könnten entflohene Gefangene sein • Und es waren doch Bären! • Quis custodiet ipsos custodes? • Erinnerungen • Psychospielchen • Bombige Stimmung • Liebes Tagebuch … • Eisen • Mythisch • BUMM! • Fremd • Hungersnot • Bandana • Nebel • Fehlfunktion • Rezession • Blaues Auge • Augenklappe • Piñata • Grunt-Geburtstagsparty • Kopfjäger |list5 = Durstiger Grunt • Ein denkwürdiger Tag • Erlesener Geschmack • Gute Wahl • Holt mich hier raus! • Madrigal-Debüt • Megg • Mein Kumpel Chips • Mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden • Rauchen verboten • Sie sind die Waffe • T-Rex • Zu meiner Zeit … }} |list3 = }|H2=plain|#default=collapsed}} |title = Halo 2 (Anniversary) |group1 = Kampagne |group2 = Missionspezifisch |group3 = Zeit und Punktzahl |group4 = Sammelobjekte |group5 = Mehrspieler |group6 = Sonstige |list1 = Station Kairo • Außenbezirke • Metropole • Der Gebieter • Orakel • Halo Delta • Bedauern • Heiliges Symbol • Quarantäne-Zone • Gravemind • Aufstand • High Charity • Die Große Reise • Grüner Style • Krieger • Held • Legendäres Jubiläum • Aufpolierte Grafik • Dämon • Monopolisiert • Nachschlag • Schilddurst • Wie Erdnussbutter und Schokocreme |list2 = Hält bombenfest • Rex-Schwert • E E E • TOOOOOOOOOOOR! • Pendler • 10 Minuten zu früh • Nie schenkt er mir was • Übler Jammerhaken • Er läuft einen Marathon … • Dreckspatz |list3 = Keine Zeit zum Abhangarn • Über den Dächern • Geschwindigkeits-überschreitung • Eile ist geboten • Keine Zeit für Sprüche • Wie, Sie wollen den Panzer nicht? • Ich bedauere nichts • Terminale Geschwindigkeit • Gefahrenzone • Willenskraft • Niemandsland • Charity-Event • Sind wir schon da? • Schnellreise nach Nirgendwo • Bombenentschärfungs-kommando • Ziel gesichert • Feuerstoß • Ketzerei wird mich nicht aufhalten • Keine Gefangenen • Grenzenlos • Fäuste des Zorns • Fremdenführung • Bis der Arzt kommt • Dienstsache • Mehr als nur Hype • Verbrannte Erde • Vielfliegermeilen • Spielhallenmeister |list4 = Neugierig • Wissbegierig • Prüfer • Inspektor • Fasziniert • In den Bann gezogen • Gefesselt • Entschlossen • Entzückt • Sachkundig • Gelehrter • Gutachter • Besessen • Wandelndes Lexikon • Das ist einfach … falsch • Gewitter • Blind • IHDVSK • Fang • Grunt-Geburtstagsparty • Hungersnot • Neid • Attentäter • Mythisch • Sputnik • Zorn • Geist • Eisen • Blaues Auge • Trophäensammler • Und so nimmt es seinen Lauf … • Bedauerliche Wendung • Der Wille der Propheten • Häuptling der Brutes • Keine Versprechungen, bitte … • Meine Arbeit ist getan • Ich mag verrückt • Pyrrhische Lösung • Puppenkiste |list5 = Aufseher • Beherrsche deinen Durst! • Blastakulär! • Blutdurst! • Bombenangriff • Der Gipfel des Dursts! • Der Goose-Gruß • Die Fäuste hoch • Drecksarbeit • Dreierkette • Eindringlinge zurückgeschlagen • Eiskalt • Enteignung • Flammender Ninja (Jubiläum) • Grand Theft Halo • Heiliger Durst! • Ins Hornissennest gestochen • Krieger mit Auszeichnung • Machtspiele • Natürlicher Lebensraum • Ninja Redux • Rot gegen Blau • Scharfschützenentschärfung • Schilde hoch! • Schmerzwicklung • Setz dem Durst den Riegel vor! • Showdown-Legende • Sid-Graffiti • Spieler des Spiels • Tontaubenschießen • Top Gungoose • Überlebenskünstler • Verdopplung • Voller Einsatz • Vom Himmel geholt • Wieso bin ich hier? • Wieso der ernste Blick? • Erfolg • Zielurlaub • Zügle deinen Durst! |list6 = Belagerung des Elfenbeinturms • Connaisseur • Der Chips Dubbo? • Feiger Grunt • Hi, Ben! • Lautloser Tod • Meggs Rückkehr • Nachschlag • Scarab-König • Sechs Pedale, vier Richtungen • Völlig verkloppt • Wieder am Werk }} |list4 = }|H3=plain|#default=collapsed}} |title = Halo 3 |group1 = Kampagne |group2 = Missionspezifisch |group3 = Zeit und Punktzahl |group4 = Sammelobjekte |group5 = Sonstige |list1 = Landeversuch • Schlupfwinkel • Die Straße • Angriff • Reinigung • Zuflucht • Letztes Gefecht • Der Schlüssel • Rückkehr • Stützräder • Propheten-Unheil • Mit dem Schild oder darauf • Den Kampf beendet • Alljährlich • Verheerend |list2 = Krähenkönig • Der erste Schritt • Wer braucht die schon? • Phantomjäger |list3 = Eins-Eins-Siebenmeilenstiefel • Zeitverschiebung • Wegelagerer • Blitzeinschlag • Dammbrecher • Wegpunkt • Scarab-Rutsche • Geschichte schreiben • Geben Sie Gas, Chief! • Temponarr • Guerilla • Kavalier • Askari • Kammerjäger • Ranger • Vorhut • Orpheus • Fackelträger • Mit den Jahren immer besser • Masochist |list4 = Steigendes Wasser • Überschwemmung • Vor dem Feuer • Wendepunkt • Zu Staub • Die brabbelnden Toten • Schwert und Schild • Die Münze ist schuld • Ein Flüstern im All • Unter jeden Stein geschaut • Eisen • Blaues Auge • Pech gehabt • Fang • Nebel • Hungersnot • Gewitter • Neigung • Mythisch • Blind • Grunt-Geburtstagsparty • Kuhglocke • IHDVSK • Hexendoktor |list5 = Aficionado • Aller guten Dinge sind drei • Auf den Spalt achten • Fehlendes Bindeglied • Flipyap • Haplorrhini • Held der Grundausbildung • Irgendwo schon mal gehört • Madrigal-Klagelied • Mann im Mond • Milchpackung • Nicht kleinzukriegen • Primat • Seinem Schicksal entgegen • Super Geschichte, Alter • Welch ein Held • Zeichen der Altehrwürdigen }} |list5 = }|H4=plain|#default=collapsed}} |title = Halo 4 |group1 = Kampagne |group2 = Missionspezifisch |group3 = Zeit und Punktzahl |group4 = Sammelobjekte |group5 = Gegner |group6 = Sonstige |list1 = Dawn • Requiem • Blutsväter • Infinity • Reclaimer • Abschaltung • Erzeuger • Mitternacht • Das Geschenk der Bibliothekarin • Aufwachen, John • Ich brauche einen Helden • Die Legende von 117 • Die Legende des einsamen Wolfes • Ist das 'n Witz? • Nackter Tyrann |list2 = In der Vergangenheit wühlen • Das ist mein Gewehr • Gut aufgepasst • Mörsertyrium • Viel Spaß da unten • Ich übernehme keine Haftung • Draufhauen, Chief! |list3 = Kinderspiel • Eindringling • Toben im Dunkeln • Ouroboros • Her damit! • Alles. Abschalten. • Symphonie der Schmerzen • Countdown • Spielend leicht • Revolverheld • Dunkle Festung • Schatten des entzweiten Sterns • Dschungelkrieg • Schoßhund der Bibliothekarin • Notabschaltung • Moshen • Geisterstunde • Nicht anders verdient |list4 = Krieg • Lord der Admiräle • Charum Hakkor • Flood • Springer • Gerechtigkeit • Kryptum • Endstation |list5 = Chief schlägt Läufer • Chief schlägt Springer • Es war einmal • Hundefänger • Ich vermisse Chips • Ich war gespannt, was als Erstes bricht • Kammerjäger • Schachmatt |list6 = Anhänger • Truhe voll Gold }} |below=Insgesamt 450 Erfolge mit 4.500 Gamerscore. Siehe auch: Halo: The Master Chief Collection Erfolge }}Kategorie:Navigations-Vorlagen